Losing Track of Reality
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Buttercup has been having nightmares that she doesn't understand, and they're beginning to take a serious toll on her mind. She loses track of what's real and what isn't, and all the while fate keeps throwing her and her nightmare together, and she can't overcome her emotions for him. -ON TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS: Amaya-Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/30/12**

**TITLE: The Horror of her Mind**

**SHOW: Powerpuff Girls**

**PAIRING: Hetero: ButchXButtercup**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incompleted**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between male and female, violence, hints at rape, abuse, self-harm, underage drinking. **

_~If we want to change this world, we have to start with the children~_

* * *

_She panted hard as her already ragged voice formed another scream. She felt the bonds captivating her dig into her wrists, bruising her ivory skin. The pale sixteen year old girl glared angrily with electric green eyes. She didn't know where she was or why she was there, but she had a horrible feeling, as though something bad were going to happen._

_She felt afraid, something she rarely ever felt. She_ _shook her chin-length black hair from her eyes, looking desperately around her for an escape, for help. For anything. She heard a quiet creak,_

"_SLAM."_

_She jolted as something loudly slammed down, or maybe shut. It sounded like a door…. She set an enraged look upon her pretty face, fighting against her bonds. Willing her body to fight, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. She felt weak, she felt helpless. _

_She was useless._

_A dark chuckle entered her senses, her eyes widened at the sickeningly familiar voice._

"_Well, princess, is that all you've got? I was expecting more of a challenge." She shivered at the low tone. She glared up to see a male with pale skin, slightly darker than hers. His dark hair had grown out to cover his eyes a little, lime green eyes boring straight through her. This boy, same age as her, was the only one in the world she knew was a match for her. _

_At the moment, stronger than her._

_He smirked as she growled threateningly. He walked slowly to where her body laid, chained to something she somehow couldn't see. She was hit with a bolt of realization; she couldn't see anything but herself and the man before her. It was blurry darkness. She tried jerking her hands free again, only to hiss as they dug into her arms even more, and jarred her bones. Her legs wouldn't move either, she felt nothing wrong. They' just wouldn't move. She felt so confused and frustrated, why couldn't she move? Had he drugged her?_

_She gasped as the raven male gripped her chin harshly and forced her to look into his startling stare. He eyed her a moment, as she returned his gaze with malice._

"_Let me go, bastard! She yelled. She'd been yelling with all her might. Wherever he'd taken her was secluded or surrounded by deaf people. He grinned smugly, and she narrowed her eyes. She spat in his face in fury. He jerked his face from hers, wiping his face with his sleeve. With a low grunt he turned back to her. She felt her fear swell without explanation and without reason. It was instinct, beyond her control. _"_You're going to regret that, princess…" He muttered before lunging toward her._

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

**God damn fanfiction. I have schoolwork! It isn't being done! This story is instead! You're WELCOME, readers. I knew if I didn't write it now, though, I never would. I depicted the dream as best I could, using experience. Has anyone else ever had a dream where you had unexplainable fear? It's awful! Same for when your FREAKING limbs won't work when you need to MOVE. It's like your brain attached puppet strings to you and is saying SUP BRO YOU NEED TO MOVE OR YOU'LL BE EATEN BY ZOMBIES?! SORRY I CAN'T HELP LOL**

** I warn you now before you enter this Fanfic's world, this is for mature audiences. I wrote about sensitive topics, including self-harm. Another note this didn't start off as a Powerpuff Girl story, I had written it starting as Naruto oneshot, but it didn't work out and I got into PPG stuff one night so yeah. Enjoy. Also this is them, as anime characters. Not the shitty Japanese version of PPGZ or whatever, as in actual… Realistic human anime, like the image. They're all sixteen.**

**And this has been laying around for a **_**damn **_**long time. I've tried finishing all other fics I had going on, but I just keep on starting others. And I like this one. So hop on the train. **


	2. Chapter 2

Her door slammed open and Bubbles rushed in quickly, her ocean-blue eyes wide with concern. "Buttercup! What's wrong?! Why did you scream? Are you hurt? Are there monsters in your room?" The green eyed girl glared at her fast-talking, worrisome sister while she tried to calm her breathing. Bubbles wrapped an arm around her shoulders, to which Buttercup flinched away. Professor and Blossom came in a moment later, much to Buttercups annoyance.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Professor questioned her as he sat next to her, rubbing her back. She flinched away from him too, uncomfortable witch any touch. Blossom noticed this and opted to sit in front of her sister, pink eyes wide. "I'm fine, guys! Jeez, it was just a nightmare!" She sighed, voice raspy from her scream. Blossom narrowed her eyes at Buttercup suspiciously; she'd never had nightmares before, aside from that one time with Him, but that was years ago. She wasn't even bothered by stupid spiders now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her tone was unconvinced, and earned a glare from the now calmed green Powerpuff. "I, am, fine! Now please move so I can get ready!" Professor left with a kiss to her forehead, holding the door open for Bubbles while they left. Buttercup glared at her redheaded sister. "Buttercup you never have nightmares, do you want to talk?"

"No, I want to get ready for school." Blossom rolled her eyes at her stubborn sister, leaving with a final shake of her head. Buttercup huffed, shaking her head violently and making her hair frizz around her. She tossed on a lime-green shirt and black jeans, brushing her short hair so it was smooth again. She stared at herself in the mirror for an unusually long time, studying her reflection angrily. She could remember her feeling of terror and helplessness, being tied up in a dark and cold place, and talking to someone, but she couldn't for the life of her remember who the person had been.

"Come on Buttercup, we're leaving!" Bubbles called to her in a high pitched voice. The sixteen year old sighed, slinging her backpack on and trudging downstairs, swiping a granola bar from the kitchen before flying after her sisters. It was windy, which explained Blossom's decision to put her long hair in a bun. "Hey bun head, why do we need to get up so early if school doesn't start for another hour?" The redhead shot her sister a look, Bubbles giggled into her hand. "There have been reports of bank robberies. I want to see if we can catch the thieves since they usually work very early in the morning."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, sighing loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. Suddenly, something caught her eye; she glanced down to see two men walking from the jewelry store, something shiny in their jackets. "Hey sis, those our guys?" Blossom followed Buttercup's gaze, nodding silently. "Let's go girls!" They shot down, Blossom took a deep breath before exhaling, her ice breath freezing the ground and the men's feet got stuck.

"Hey! What gives?!" One yelled with a heavy Italian accent. Buttercup punched him in the jaw, a bag fell from his jacket containing jewelry. "Oh no, it'sa them Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles kicked the other man in his gut, catching the stolen jewelry bag as it slipped from his jacket. Police cars swarmed the block, the chief got out and took the bags from the two female superheroes. "Thanks for your help girls!"

"Not a problem officer." Blossom smiled softly, beckoning her sisters into the sky. One of the men flipped them off before being handcuffed, Bubbles stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk!" She muttered. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she zipped along the sky to their high school, trying not to let her mind zero in on her nightmare. _It's just a stupid dream, you'll probably never have it again!_

She thought, nearly smacking into Blossom as she stopped and started to drift to the ground. "Watch it Buttercup!" Her sister huffed. The raven haired girl growled, dropping to the earth with a thump onto her feet, watching as her sister's decided to be dainty and float to the ground. "You're so slow!" She snarled, quickly walking into the brick building and heading into her classroom. "God, I hate high school." She muttered bitterly. "We've heard."

She jumped as Nemuri Hawkson fell into step beside her. The gothic girl was a grade above Buttercup, and one of her closer friends. "Kick any ass before class?" Buttercup pushed her friend playfully at her rhyme. "Yeah, couple jewelry thieves took a few punches. Oh, stay off Rosepetal Road, it's iced." The girl sighed, pushing the classroom door open to Buttercup's first period. "Have fun in hell while I enjoy my art class." Buttercup snickered as she walked in, staring at Bubbles incredulously. "How'd you get here before me?!"

"I walked, silly!" Buttercup slumped into the seat beside her blonde sister, narrowing her eyes at her. She took a journal out and began to doodle absentmindedly, ignoring the chaos of her classroom. Every so often she'd throw a paper wad at someone's head, stifling a laugh when they looked around for the culprit. "Ow, quit it Mitch!" Buttercup shot her gaze to her little sister* to see the class punk pulling her blonde pigtails.

"Hey asshole, hands off my sister!" Buttercup swiped a leg under his chair, sending Mitch to the floor face first and yelling. Bubbles shot the girl a thankful look, glancing towards the boy before she looked at the now fuming teacher. "Buttercup! Mitch! Do we need to call the parents?!" Both teenagers shook their heads irritably, to the teacher's satisfaction as she began to teach her class.

* * *

**(AFTER SCHOOL)**

"I hate the guy who invented school." Buttercup muttered under her breath. "Schooling goes back past 5,000 B.C. Buttercup! I'm sure more than one person created it." She shot her dorky sister an angry look, telling her to shut up. She'd had a bad day, the whole time she couldn't stop thinking back on her dream. She'd been yelled at by teachers for daydreaming, and one of the jocks accidentally knocked her down in gym because she'd suddenly slowed down on the track while in her imagination. "At least we're home and comfy!"

"Why are you always so optimistic?" Buttercup snarled at Bubbles. She was tired, the dream hadn't let her sleep well. Bubbles, used to the green Powerpuff's attitude, merely smiled at her. She huffed, getting up and going to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed, drowsily rolling around until she managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

_Her arms and legs hurt, they had fallen asleep and started to ache unbearably. The room was chilly, and she could make out that it was similar to a dungeon. She was on her knees, arms pulled behind her and attached to something above her, pulling her straight up against a cold wall, her legs were tied to keep them bent. _

"_I was wondering when you'd wake up, sleeping beauty."_

_She jerked her head up in shock at the cryptic voice. _"_Where am I?!" She screamed at him, green eyes flashing warningly. He chuckled, reaching down and tilting her chin up. _"_Why Buttercup, are you afraid? Do you fear me?" She pulled away, struggling in vain. _

"_Let me go, now!" He shook his head slowly, tsking at her disapprovingly. _"_Manners, Buttercup. Maybe I should teach some to you." He raised a hand and slapped her face, hard enough to snap her head to the side. She cried out at the fierce shock of pain._

* * *

"BUTTERCUP!"

She gasped, yanking herself up and crashing into Blossom. "Ouch!" Both girls cried out at the collision. "What's your problem!" The raven screamed. Blossom glared hard at her. "You wouldn't wake up! We've called you three times! Gosh, you're like trying to wake the dead!" She left the room muttering. Buttercup slowly rubbed her arms as she got up to follow her sister to dinner, the nightmare not leaving her mind. She could remember every detail.

Except whom her attacker was.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Lol. I can't write PPG well, can I? XD**

**I do own Nemuri Hawkson, she is an OC of mine. **

***Well I know I'm not the only one to consider Blossom oldest, Buttercup middle, and Bubbles youngest, despite them being the exact same age XD**


End file.
